Eerie Queerie Vol:1
by LunaticKitsune
Summary: Harry Potter is an ordinary student with an extraordinary gift….DMHP,Slash
1. Prologue 1: Eerie Queerie!

Eerie Queerie Vol:1

By: Lunatic Kitsune

Scene change/separator  
It's Eerie Queerie done with Harry Potter Characters! Hopefully it'll be good. first Fanfic be gentle!

I own Nothing.

**Who's Who:**

Mitsuo: Harry

Hasunuma: Draco

Ichi: Ron

Kiyomi: Ginny

Natsuko: Hermione

Prologue 1: Eerie Queerie!

It all started one morning as I passed the shops… 

She was a young girl, still in school if her uniform was any to go by, with bright red hair. On her knees, next to the crosswalk, she was on sobbing quietly. Concerned Harry approached her asking quietly, "Oh, are you okay?"

The girl's head jerked up, "Can you see me?" She asked as she wiped her tears.

"What?" Harry asked, confusion evident in his emerald green eyes.

"You can see me! Yay!" The girl cried out in joy, as she jumped up and…floated a few feet off the ground.

_This was, apparently, a place where someone passed away._

TBC…

Short I know but what do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Eerie Queerie! Part 1

Eerie Queerie Vol:1

By: Lunatic Kitsune

Scene change/separator  
Eerie Queerie done with Harry Potter Characters! Hopefully it'll be good. First Fanfic be gentle!

Disclaimer: Not mine. I own nothing. No Suing. Thank you.

**Who's Who:**

Mitsuo: Harry

Hasunuma: Draco

Ichi: Ron

Kiyomi: Ginny

Natsuko: Hermione

Chapter 1: Eerie Queerie!

"'The victim died instantly and was killed by a driver who fell asleep at the wheel.' Yeah, this is it! This is about me. Bummer, They didn't even run a photo of me." She said disappointedly as she leaned her elbows on the table.

"Ginny, even if you possess my body, there's not a whole lot you can do. Since the person who ran over you was caught, I think you should just rest in peace." Harry replied as he folded the newspaper up and got out his schoolbooks to study.

Ginny grinned impishly, "No way! There are still some things I want to do."

**_Her name was Ginny. Until last week, she was a sophomore at Beauxbaton High School._**

As Harry studied, Ginny floated around the library a bit, bored, 'He's been studying here at the library since this morning; Harry must be a serious student.'

**_Ginny must've gotten pretty bored since she became a ghost._**

Harry gritted his teeth as Ginny spoke, disrupting him. "That stuff looks hard. Are you studying for an exam?" Luckily, the bell for first class saved him for having to answer.

_**No one can see or hear her.**_

"So, what class is that for? Boy's school was always forbidden territory for me. This is exciting!" Ginny prattled behind Harry, floating like a wayward balloon as he walked to class.

'What a chatter-box.' Harry thought, annoyed, not replying to anything Ginny said.

_**As luck would have it, the first ghost I meet would end up having her way with me.**_

Of course, his silence was noticed by Ginny, she grabbed his ear and yelled quite loudly, "Hellooo…are you listening? Harry! Since you can see and hear me, you just can't pretend I don't exist!

"Hey!" Harry yelled, rubbing his abused ear. His outburst, naturally, attracted everyone's attention.

Bushing, he hurried down the hall as he spoke to Ginny, "Ms. Ginny, since I am the only one who cam see and hear you, could you please be more considerate?"

"Call me Ginny." She replied, not at all repentant, "You act as if where strangers."

'_We are strangers.'_ Harry thought.

"At least you're not afraid of me." Ginny said grinning, " Otherwise, I would just be talking to myself."

Sighing, Harry opened the door to his class. _'I see you. I hear you. Nothing I can do about it._' He rationalized.

"Oh, is this your classroom?" Ginny asked as she peered over his head, " Let me see."

"OMIGAWD! He's here!" Ginny said in surprised, turning red as she followed Harry to his desk, "What should I do?"

Not paying attention to Ginny's growing excitement, he slid into his seat. '_I'm going to have to stop by the temple after school. I hope an exorcism won't cost too much.'_

"Harry!"

Suddenly everything started to slow down, '_What's happening?'_

"This is fate, you know. This is my big change." Ginny chattered on but it sounded... distant.

Ice steeped into his veins. _'I feel a sudden chill…'_

"…but one other than you can see or hear me."

The room darken and warped slightly, '_Whooooa, this creepy.'_

"Sorry Harry, but I gotta do this."

Suddenly, the room snapped back into focus, '_What just happened?'_ Harry thought, his felt odd sort of...floaty, he caught as glimpse of…himself! '_Hey, what am I doing over there? What the heck is going on? What how come I'm outside my body?'_

Harry's Ginny possessed body stopped in front of a tall, pale boy with platinum hair as he talk with his friends. Blushing a deep red, Ginny/Harry stated loudly, "Excuse me, Draco. I've had a crush on you for the longest time."

Draco's eyes widened, "uh…."

"So Harry plays for the other team!"

"And I thought he was just quiet."

"What are you gonna do Draco? You guys gonna go on a date?"

Totally unaware of the pandemonium that her statement had cause in the classroom, she muttered as she walked back to Harry's seat, " Wow! I can't believe I finally did it."

"This is the first I've seen a real gay guy."

"Me, too."

"Me, too."

"Me, too."

"Bravo Harry!"

"Tell us when you're pregnant so we can all chip in."

"Hemorrhoids. He's got hemorrhoids."

"What's going on? Get in your seats!" The teacher yelled as her walked into the classroom.

_**God, please hurry up and take Ginny's soul.**_

"Hey, Harry, when a person's dead, she's got no reason to hold back." Ginny giggle sheepishly, "Still, that was kind of embarrassing."

Harry sipped his juice, her wasn't ignoring her, he learned his lesson thank you very much but he wasn't answering either. If Ginny weren't already dead, he would have killed her for that little stunt she pulled.

"What's the matter Harry? You're so bummed out."

"Well thanks to you, I have to hide behind the school to eat my lunch."

"Oh, Harry, you're sharing your feeling with me." She chirped as she clasped her hands together.

"You know, Ginny…" Harry said in frustration as he squeezed his juice box. "Ginny! You…violated the sacredness of the living!"

First Ginny paired him and Draco up during gym class, then she forced him the switch to a seat next to Draco during Bio. His textbook _mysteriously_ disappeared so he had to look on with Draco and of course, nobody will let Harry look at their textbook. And when he tried, Ginny wouldn't let him defend himself.

Somehow, all this results in the first all male cheerleading squad. (Work it, Homo!)

"You see, Harry, I didn't expect Draco to be in the same class as you. I was caught off guard." Ginny said as she tried to explain herself, getting more and more excited. "I've had a crush on Draco for a year, but until now, the only thing I knew about him was where he went to school. This sure feels like fate. This is so exciting!"

'_I really to get exorcized.'_ Harry thought feeling completely drained after Ginny went into Chick Mode.

Of course, a strange student calling out " Hey Queer!" didn't help any.

" So this next sentence would be translated…"

'_By now Draco has got think I'm a freak.'_ Harry thought tiredly as ran a hand through his black hair and as he slumped in his chair, (next to Draco of course).

_**However ….**_

"You know, I was thinking…" Draco said in soft voice, getting Harry's attention.

…_**When it rains…..**_

"I wouldn't mind going out with you." Draco stated cheerfully, his silver eyes twinkling.

Completely flabbergasted Harry turned red and fell out of his seat as the catcalls form the dumb asses….uhhh…other students started.

"Whoa! Congratulation homo!"

"You may kiss the bride! Ha! Ha!"

…_**It pours.**_

Wow. You like me you really like me! Sobs

But seriously thank you so much for taking your time and reviewing. I appreciate it.

animegurl088: Thank you.

QueenB23: Me too.

kirito69: Will do!

WingsOfADream: Sorry! I thought I was kind of being original -;

Kawaidumpling: Draco never struck as Mitsuo nor had Harry as Hasunuma. Hasunuma, to me, is kind of…well…sneaky. Quite wiling to take advantage of sweet innocent Mitsuo (not in a bad way). I have (tentative) plans for who's going to be the priest and his little ghost slave.

I not much of a bottom!Draco fan, thought I am a Veela!Draco fan. Eerie Queerie was my first ever shounen-ai manga as well. Thanks for the long review.

trendyfishie89: Thank you very much. Hope I live up to your standard.

hee-chan2: Well, technically, yes. Harry is the 'passive' one and Draco is the 'aggressive' one. Yes, I've just put the HP characters in the EQ characters places. Hope that answers your questions.


	3. Eerie Queerie! Part 2

Eerie Queerie Vol:1

By: LunaticKitsune

EQ HP EQ HP Scene change/separator  
Eerie Queerie done with Harry Potter Characters! Hopefully it'll be good. First Fanfic be gentle! Mistakes are mine! Sorry!

Disclaimer: Not mine. I own nothing. No Suing. Thank you.

**Who's Who:**

Mitsuo: Harry

Hasunuma: Draco

Ichi: Ron

Kiyomi: Ginny

Natsuko: Hermione

Chapter 3: Eerie Queerie!

"Wait that was my big chance to out with him!" Ginny wailed as she floated behind Harry.

"Shut up!" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran down the sidewalk.

Right after school, I ran straight to a temple.

"An exorcism? To be perfectly honest…" the old priest of the temple said, "I've never conducted one is it the spirit of a fox or a raccoon?" The 'exorcism' commenced with many candles, odd sounding chanting, sticks of smelly incense and…much jumping around (at least that what it looked like.)

"Trying to exorcise me of his body is a lot of work!" Ginny commented, as she looked around, completely unaffected by the priest's actions.

EQ HP EQ HP EQ HP EQ HP EQ HP

After **_THREE HOURS_** at the temple, Harry gave up and went home with Ginny trailing behind him.

"Gee, I'm impressed! You cook you own dinner?" Ginny said as Harry cooked his dinner, she followed him into the living room. "So….where's your mom?" She covered mouth, eyes wide before saying, "I'm sorry. Are you an orphan?"

Harry gave her a, 'don't be an idiot look' "My mother and father are alive and well thank you. They just work a lot."

"Oh, I see."

"Next up, we have the weather report…here's the five-day forecast…." Echoed through the house as Harry ate his dinner, ignoring Ginny.

"If I may ask…do you get lonely?" Asked Ginny, breaking the silence, " Harry, answer me. Are you mad at me? You're mad about what happened at noon. Aren't you? Is that it? Tell me!" Tears began to fill her eyes as Harry continued to ignore her, "You've got understand. You're the only person I can talk to!"

'_Brat.'_ "I'd rather keep to my self," He said before continuing sarcastically, "If that's okay with you."

Just like that, the water works turned off, "Hmm…well, that explains why you don't have any friends at school. Why are you so quiet?"

_**A crow crying is already laughing.**_

"I like being alone. I'm a recluse." Harry said, slightly offended, before shrugging, "I guess I'm also used to it because my parents have always been so busy."

"You like being alone? When I died and became a ghost, I popped in on my funeral. A lot of people came to pay their respects. But it was so strange. No one, including my parents and friends, noticed me." Ginny said in a soft voice, she pinked Harry's nose, "Even when I did this. That whole time…I was all-alone."

Suddenly, hyper Ginny returned, "Ya know that sucks! If had body, I would celebrate today's encounter with Draco." She smiled at Harry; "I'll make seafood spaghetti for you …how's that sound? I'm a great cook! Oh, all I have to do is take over your body and make it."

"Don't you dare!" Harry said as he got up and put his plates in the dishwasher.

_**Ginny was a manic girl, crying one minute and laughing the next.**_

"I'm going to take a bath, so stay out trouble. Why don't you watch TV in the living room?"

"What? How boring!"

_**She was also selfish.**_

EQ HP EQ HP EQ HP EQ HP EQ HP

Next Morning

"Good morning Harry." Harry's mom greeted her son, "You're up early? A box lunch? Unusual…"

"Good morning." Harry chirped, " I made one for you and one for dad."

"What? To school already?"

"Yes! Have a wonderful day!" Harry said as he…. skipped out the door.

She shook her head, "What's gotten in to him?"

'_Uhh…where…am…I? I was in bed I think?'_ Harry looked around, confused about his surroundings, _'Akamatsu 4-chome?' Where the hell is that?'_

Ginny had slipped out of Harry's body and was currently lying on the side walk, "Possessing someone takes a lot of energy. I'm pooped! But it all be worth it soon!"

'_Here comes the bu-hey!' _Harry thought, rubbing his eyes, '_My hands, they sting!' _Bandages wrapped up what seemed to be burns and cuts on both hands.

"Hurry up, Harry! We're going to school on this bus!"

"Ginny." Harry said quietly as he got on the bus and paid the fee, even though was standing room only, "Can you please tell me why the hell I'm here! And what happened to my hands!"

"I'm sorry. I cut …and burn them…just a little." Ginny replied smiling, "I made lunch for you. I hope you like it."

'_Feel free to take over my body._' Harry thought, checking to make sure he had everything, _'Don't tell me that's an instant meal!'_

"Harry? Hey, Harry! What are you doing on this bus?"

_**Now I get it. **_

There, in all his blond glory was Draco. Before Harry could replied, he gave in to sudden urge to yawn was overwhelming, his jaw cracked.

"Wow, that's a loud yawn." Draco said impressed, standing very close to Harry.

Surprised by Draco's close proximity, Harry quickly moved to the back of the bus. '_He's so gay.'_ He was so freaked that he missed Draco's look of concern.

Even if Ginny keeps on possessing me…. I must defend my virtue no matter what it takes.

"Harry…why are you avoiding me?" Draco's warm breath raised the hair on the Harry's neck. Draco placed an elegant hand on hair forehead, "You look pale. Are you feeling sick?"

Harry slapped the hand away, "Don't touch me! I don't want to resort to violence." He moved back to the front of the bus, " Don't get any closer to me!"

"Hey Harry! What do you think your doing?" Ginny yelled at him, "Draco's worried about you. There's no reason to hit him. No violence!"

'_Oh shut up!'_

EQ HP EQ HP EQ HP EQ HP EQ HP

"You know Harry, happiness is all around." Ginny spun around Harry, arms wide, "All you have to do is seize it!"

'_Stop seizing my body then!_' Harry thought.

I'm pissed. I'm tired of her playing with my body like it's some kind of rag doll.

It had been another awful day, all thanks to Ginny:

3rd period gym class, Ginny takes his body over, 'loses his balance' and molests Draco!

During Lunch, Ginny takes his body over (again!) and 'shares' his lunch with Draco!

Finally, after school, Ginny takes his body over (see a pattern?) and walk down the hall, holding Draco's hand!

Of course, everyone surrounds them, tell them how they 'Hope you guys are happy.'

Thanks to her, everyone thinks me and Draco are a couple.

"Haven't you had enough?" Harry walked up the walkway to his front door, "Hurry up and move on."

"No way." Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

'_Freak! I'll expel you one way or another!'_

"Hey!" Ginny said suddenly speeding head, "Harry...wait a minute." She went through to door, at Ginny's words, Harry froze.

A few seconds later, he could move again. "Ahh…Free.." Angrily he yanked the door open, "Now what are you doing? I'm so over this!"

"Welcome home, Harry." Ginny stood there, smiling. Noticing his look of surprise, she asked, "Hey, What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?" Harry said, looking away so she would see confusion.

"There's never anyone here to greet you when you get home from school. That must make you feel so lonely."

Sighing, Harry bent down and tied his shoes; "There's nothing I can do about it, since there's no one around."

"But I'm here now. Welcome back Harry."

_**What did I do to deserve this?**_

EQ HP EQ HP EQ HP EQ HP EQ HP

"Why are you read all those ghost magazines?" Ginny asked, fidgeting and watching the front door.

'_My last retort is to perform an exorcism on myself._' Harry thought as he flipped through the magazines.

"What a drag!" Ginny fidgeting started to get worst. "Let play magical Bananas instead."

'_Why are you so hyper today?'_

The doorbell rang, cause Ginny to jump a foot, shooting her a look, Harry opened the door….

"Hi."

…. And promptly slammed it into a smiling Draco's face.

"Don't I have some homework to do?" Harry said cheerfully to Ginny.

"Hey!" Ginny growled threateningly, "If you don't let him in, I'll haunt you and all your descendents."

Weighting his options, Harry sighed and let Draco in.

"You sure are hot and cold." Draco commented, "You called me last night, remember?"

"I did?" Harry asked confused.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, at like two in the morning."

Harry shot Ginny a dirty look, a few awkward seconds ticked by. "So."

"You asked me to come over since tomorrow is a holiday." Draco shove his hands in his pockets, smiling softly, "I told you I had some thing to do, but I'd be happy to come over when I'm done…" His smile faded as he studied Harry, "You don't remember."

"Tell him you do!" Ginny instructed happily, "Now lend me your body, Harry!"

"Draco, I'm not feeling so well. I'll have to pass."

"How cruel!" Ginny said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Lend it to me."

'_I won't let you.'_ Harry tired his best to resist.

Ginny was stronger, "Here I go."

"Harry?" Draco asked as he watched Harry twitched as if fighting something, "Do you need your head examined or what?"

"Oh…hey. Yeah well. I'm sorry it's nothing, nothing at all, heh heh." Firmly inside Harry's body, Ginny smiled cheerfully at Draco, " Come in, come in, please. I'll make you some tea."

Ginny lead Draco to the living room, with poor Harry floating behind them, "I was think we could maybe go out…" Ginny said sweetly, "But being together alone like this is nice too."

"Sure."

_**This is not good. I'm getting very nervous.**_

_**Dad's on the golf course with some clients.**_

_**Mom's works even on holidays.**_

_**I wish I had on a chastity belt.**_

_**Please don't kiss me. Please don't kiss me. **_

_**And then, my worst nightmare….**_

"Will you kiss?" Ginny asked out of the blue.

"Okay." Draco said happily.

"Yippee!" Ginny cheered.

" No, Ginny!" Harry had finally managed to grip Ginny neck, "This is my body!"

"It's just a kiss." Ginny stated, fighting back, "Go away!"

"Over my dead freakin body!" Harry yelled, pulling harder, trying to get Ginny out.

"You're so narrow-minded Harry! If you don't like it, go in the other room!"

"Cut it out, Ginny!" It was too much. "You still don't get it! This will never go anywhere! The embarrassment she put him through, "When you enter my body and get close to Draco he's falling for me, not you. For pete's sake girl, wake and smell the coffee!" the rage he felt when his took of his body without permission, "Using someone else's body to make up for what you missed when you where alive won't make things better." It all finally boiled over and he snapped, "You may be enjoying this but you're ruining my life you little bitch!

"Horrible! You're horrible. How can you say such things? What's important is the soul, right?" Ginny whispered, tears running down her face, "The body is just a container. Even if it's you on the outside, my heart, my inside, belong to me." Ginny started pacing the room, her voice raising, " And that means it's me Draco sees! Besides, don't you prefer being alone, Harry? This should be perfect for you! Why don't we jus say switched? I don't like being alone! There are still so many things I want to do."

Both Harry and Ginny were so deep into the fight, neither one saw Draco get and unbutton his shirt, or heard him whisper, "Never."

"I don't want to just die like I did." Ginny said, determined, " I'm never going to return your body..."

Suddenly, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's Ginny infected body from behind holding it close to his own. Burning sensation started, "Dra…draco..it's hot!" Ginny whispered, " It's uhh..hot in here…hot…sto..stop."

"Yikes!" Harry started to freak out, "I'm going to get raped!"

"It burns. No..stop!"

Both Harry and Ginny felt the consciousness slip away, but still they fought as the slid down into the darkness.

"No! I'm not returning! I'm going to stay! No.."

"That's my body!"

"No! No way!"

EQ HP EQ HP EQ HP EQ HP EQ HP

Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long, but a) I have cold (which really, really, sucks because I'm going to JCON at the end of the week) and B) I have Finals this week as well. So here's a long chapter. Enjoy!

kozie: Thank you!

lampshadesrgreat: (Giggles) yeah I know. I have gravitation and I've read fake, love them both. I have an account on under the name, Pickled Scallions. Once I'm done with series or I have time, I'm going to use that one for more…umm… graphic stories.

WingsOfADream: Sorry about the typos, I try to get them all. Creepy similarities, neat but creepy. I love Magnetic Attraction! Have you read Not Your Usual Veela Mate By Janara? I suggest you do!

Mew: Thank you.

my name is...: Mikumi: Perverted Priest , Kanau: Ghost (later becomes Mikumi's slave) they show up in vol.2

trendyfishie89: Thank you.

QueenB23: Thank you.

Elektra107: Thank you.

silver woman: Your favorite stories list? (blushes) Thank you.


End file.
